The Girl Power Awards
is the fourteenth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on January 23, 2016 to an audience of 1.60 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson is fixing the lightbulbs and drops them. Babe and Kenzie arrive and get some Omar's Pizza. Hudson falls down and hits the pizza. A guy arrives and gives them a package. Babe and Kenzie have been nominated for a Girl Power Award. The Girl Power Awards regognizes young women who are very popular. They give trophies. Kenzie has to cancel her Annie ticket for Broadway. Babe is upset that she never won a trophy. Trip asks for a screwdriver and Hudson throws a pizza and the toolbox falls on Trip's head. Hudson gives Kenzie a makeover. Trip says that it is discrimnation that he and Hudson are not invited to the Girl Power Awards. Babe changes her dress. Hudson glues Kenzie's eye shut. Kenzie takes it out. Trip then shows Kenzie and Hudson his flying toy lopster that they can use for an upcoming game. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. Dub is scared and tells Ruthless to punch the toy lobster. Ruthless then breaks Trip's toy lobster. Trip tells Dub that it costs $700. Dub then throws money into the air. Babe arrives in her dress. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless are here because they are going to see Annie on Broadway. Kenzie gives them the tickets and Dub is mad that they have to sit in the 8th row. Dub asks if Kenzie's parents work. Babe and Kenzie then go ride in Dub's limo. Trip and Hudson really want to go to the Girl Power Awards. Trip and Hudson are arguing to see who looks like a better girl. Trip and Hudson then dress as girls. Babe and Kenzie arrive at the Girl Power Awards. Babe and Kenzie then get juices form the two boys who run the award show. Kenzie tells Babe that she won 45 trophies. At the subway, Trip and Hudson are dressed as girls planning to go the awards show. The hosts of the awards show say that they are fans of Game Shakers. Babe and Kenzie sit at their table. Babe and Kenzie tell two girls they made many games. The two girls make phone cases that tastes good. At the subway, Trip and Hudson are on their way. At the show, the boys are dancing. All the girls are tired after two and a half hours. The winner of the category is a tie. Babe and Kenzie have to wrestle the two girls. Kenzie finds out the show is a scam, since the hosts made it up to meet girls. All the girls are about to leave but they start the fight for the trophy. They wrestle the two boys instead. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and tell Babe and Kenzie that they shouldn't be wrestling the boys. Bunny and Ruthless wrestle the two boys. Trip and Hudson arrive. Trip is confused and leaves and Dub follows him. Babe, Kenzie, and Hudson leave. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Tyler Carney as Tyler *Pappy Faulkner as Stewart *Haley Powell as Jodi *KylieRae Condon as Abby *Lofton Shaw as Collin *Eden McCoy as Crystal *Daniel Montgomery as Chris *John Henry as Luke International premieres *April 13, 2016 (UK and Ireland) *May 19, 2016 (Asia) Memorable Quotes TBA Trivia *This is the first time Ruthless spoke softly. *Babe had never won a trophy prior to this episode. *On Netflix, this episode is mistakenly called the sixteenth episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide Category:2016 airing